Sam Wilkes Jr. (Actor)
For the page of his father, please redirect to Austin Holahan (Actor). Sam Wilkes (Actor) (better known as Sam Wilkes Jr.) is Austin Holahan's oldest son. Like his father, Sam Wilkes Jr. is also diagnosed with Autism Spectrum. Sam is now the license holder of all his dad's TV shows including The Final Hour (license expired July 2018 and this show moved to livestreaming), Fortnight Brunch (later renamed to Tuesdays with Sam & Lyn) and Shopping Spree. Sam Wilkes Holahan began planning Fortnight Brunch around the late half of December 2017 and only appeared in one episode. Sam is now the current co-host of The Final Hour after Jake and Sam Wilkes Holahan departed. He was also a co-host of Shopping Spree with Lyn until he became a permanent independent host in October 2018, following customer complaints in regards to Lyn and co-hosted The Breakfast Show until the end of 2019 to avoid risking his health even further. Sam Wilkes Jr. announced in 2018 that he will move to Friendly Falls in 2023. In June 2018, he applied for the celebrity spotlight. In July 2018, Sam was one of the 10 finalists, one of the 5 finalists and was also one of the last three finalists. He claimed to have won the audience with a long margin of votes and was revealed as the new spotlight celebrity on July 6, 2018. Sam Wilkes Jr. is also a non-smoker like his dad. Nickelodeon Events (2018 - 2019) Sam appeared at Nickelodeon events in 2018 and 2019. His first event was "Fabulous at 40" at Logan Central Plaza on 11 August 2018. He continued attending Nickelodeon events of PAW Patrol and Dora the Explorer that were within viable range of his location (the areas he had gone to included Ascot, Brisbane and many other locations around Brisbane) throughout the remainder of 2018. He has also gone to a Nickelodeon event outside Brisbane on 17 November at Morayfield (south of Caboolture). He began appearing at limited Nickelodeon events in 2019. He gone to two Nickelodeon events in April and will appear at his last one in October 2019. After his last event in October, he will no longer appear at Nickelodeon events. Early Career (2018 - Present Day) He was the second person under the celebrity spotlight, following Sam Wilkes Holahan's resignation. Aside from his position as an Actor, he is the second and current CEO of his own VIP Office named Sam's VIP Office. He became the new CEO following Jake's resignation on March 2, 2018. Jake is the founder of Sam's VIP Office which was originally named Jake's Office. Sam Jr. got a Lumia 532 after his dad no longer needed it as he had a Samsung Galaxy from Everest. In June 2018, the Lumia 532 started to break down and he decided to buy a temporary phone until he can afford his Samsung Galaxy. His temporary phone was a OPPO A57 which he liked very much, more notably the camera quality (much clearer than the Lumia 532) and then a couple months later, he got the Samsung Galaxy A8+ 2018 model, which is newer than his dad's Samsung Galaxy A7 2017 model. In September 2018, after hearing about his dad accepting an offer to host the Neon Entertainment version of Ellen's Game of Games, he decided, based on his father's decision, to take on a different role with the Neon Entertainment crew instead. Sam Wilkes Jr. will still be credited in the end credits of the Game of Games, along with his father, this being the last TV show to credit both Sam Wilkes Jr. and Austin. In January 2019, Sam Jr. announced that the Young Scientist spin-off revival will start broadcasting 20th April 2019, the day of The School Days 10th Anniversary. Austin and the crew of the original Young Scientist segment in 2011 had decided not to join the revival. A new team was then arranged, although this new spinoff would retain some of the directors and producers used for its 2011 segment on The School Days. Austin Holahan would also be credited as the creator of this show (although it was Sam Wilkes Jr.'s new series). In February, Sam temporarily hosted Celebrity Name Game while his father recovered from falling over inside the mansion. On April 9, 2019, he was somehow robbed throughout the weekend. His house was easily broken in to at this time, despite all the doors locked and all windows to his bedroom closed. He was robbed again in the early hours of September 5, 2019, despite having all access to his office and bedroom locked and closed. Sam reckons that these "thieves" find their own way in without breaking any windows or destroying any doors. He assumes that he will be robbed again in February 2020 or earlier. On 21 April 2019, he announced that he will be leaving Our Kitchen Rules at the end of 2020, after serving for two years as series judge. He served as a third generation series judge. Instead of a new judge to take his position, his position will remain vacant. However, he has announced a few months later that as long as everything goes according to plan, he may stay beyond 2020. He became the sole series judge in November 2019 after his co-judge Lynette Tyler was demoted to judge/mentor with Jake. He also appeared on The Breakfast Show until the show ended on 31 December 2019 to be replaced with Dinner at Uncle Jason's. He agreed to play the role of Austin Holahan in Psycho Dad: The Movie 6. Austin Holahan was supposed to portray the character but after his death in August 2019, Sam Wilkes Jr. agreed to portray the character instead. Wilkes Jr. was also the only possible candidate since he looked very similar to Holahan. Wilkes Jr. had decided to kill of the Sam Wilkes Holahan character during Psycho Dad: The Movie 6 and effectively done so on 11 January 2020 as did Psycho Dad. Tyrone's Wild Behaviour Incident (15 - 27 August 2018, 25 February 2019 - mid June 2019) On August 14/15, Tyrone (Lyn's kitten) attacked Sam Wilkes Jr. for no reason and Sam has said that what Tyrone did was "the last damn straw". Sam then said that he will move out and live in a homeless shelter, although later that day, he announced to Lyn that he will leave Sam's VIP Office and bedroom with his shoes on at all times. This is so Tyrone cannot kill Sam as Tyrone is very wild and being loving to a wild kitten will make the wild kitten think that being naughty and wild is okay. This dispute has been resolved since the updated announcement. On 27 August, he gave Lyn an ultimatum after Tyrone just attacked Sam Jr. for no reason again. The choices were: Teach Tyrone to stop attacking Sam Jr. or Sam Jr. will move to a homeless shelter. Sam Wilkes Jr. is very cautious near Tyrone since then but has seen an improvement with Tyrone's behaviour in October, when Tyrone reached adulthood. Tyrone's behaviour has worsened in 2019 when he attacked Sam Wilkes Jr. again for no reason but narrowly missed him. Sam Wilkes Jr. will move to a homeless shelter if Tyrone's behaviour worsens. He decides to use self-defense against Tyrone. Sam has decided to move out of the house by the end of 2019. Sam Wilkes Jr. is likely to become a possible candidate as Sam Wilkes Holahan due to his similar appearance. TV and Filmography Dad's reign Shows in Italics means the show is cancelled or on hiatus, for certain reasons. Independent Movies Likes and Dislikes Likes: Dislikes: Awards and Nominations External Links Sam Wilkes Jr. on IMDB